wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa's Rockin'! (video)
Santa's Rockin'! is the nineenth Wiggles video from 2004, and also the third Christmas video, after Yule Be Wiggling. Songs #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance #Mary's Boy Child (instrumental background music) #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong #Great Big Man in Red (feat. John Fogerty) #Day of Joy, Day of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) (instrumental background music) #Away in a Manger #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) #Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper #This Little Baby is Born Again (feat. Ross Wilson) #Silent Night #Dorothy's Christmas Roses #O Come All Ye Faithful #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost at Christmas Day (feat. Barry Williams) #Rockin' Santa! (feat. John Fogerty) Filmed Studio (March 2004) and Brady Bunch Style (December 2003) Release Dates *'US:' September 28, 2004 *'Australia': November 11, 2004 *'UK:' November 27, 2006 Playhouse Disney Christmas Movie Special *December 17, 2004 Gallery TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles Santa'sRockin'!-Prologue.png|''"Santa's rockin'!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.jpg|The Wiggles ClareandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare and Anthony GregandJeffintheirChristmasPants.png|Greg and Jeff in their Christmas pants File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginhisChristmasPants.png|Captain dancing in his Christmas pants GregSingingCaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.png|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordinhisChristmasPants.png|Captain Feathersword in his Christmas pants CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance2.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheReindeerDanceinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain doing the reindeer dance File:CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance3.png|Ryan, Lucy and Santa AnthonySingingCaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.png|Anthony singing LarissainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Larissa CaptainandAnthonyatSydneyHarbour.png|Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyatANZACBridge.jpg|Captain and Anthony at ANZAC Bridge Greg,SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Sam and Captain GregandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Sam CaptainandAnthonyattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Sydney Opera House File:AnthonyandMurrayintheirChristmasPants.png|Anthony and Murray in their Christmas pants CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain Feathersword File:Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!-Prologue.png|Greg holding a book GregReading.png|Greg reading CaptainFeatherswordRingingtheBells.png|Captain Feathersword ringing the bells CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Captain singing Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!-Prologue2.png|Greg introducing "Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!" RedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Starry Keyboard AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|''"Ring the bells, everybody. It's Christmas time."'' MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar GregSingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Greg singing Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|"Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong" SamasanElf.png|Sam as an elf TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaterinaasanElf.png|Caterina as an elf TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheWigglyDancersinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Dancers File:Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!2.png|The Wiggles, Santa and the Wiggly Dancers File:AnthonySingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Anthony singing CaptainandGregRingingtheBells.png|Captain and Greg ringing the bells JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Captain JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony playing the drums GreatBigManinRed-Prologue.png|Murray and John Fogerty NewsReporter.png|News Reporter SantaClausinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Santa Claus GreatBigManinRed.png|"Great Big Man in Red" GregSingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Greg singing TheWigglesandJohnFogerty.png|The Wiggles and John Fogerty CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain and Henry GregandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony and Murray CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums JohnFogerty.png|John Fogerty playing Blue Maton Guitar File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Captain singing File:JohnFogertySingingGreatBigManinRed.png|John singing File:AnthonySingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Anthony singing BlueMatonElectricGuitar.jpg|Blue Maton Electric Guitar HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Dorothy playing blue Maton guitar TheWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Friends File:CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:TheLandWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends WagsPlayingTambourineinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags playing the tambourine SantaClausDoingaHandstand.png|Santa doing a handstand NewsReporterandSantaClaus.png|News Reporter and Santa Claus AwayinaManger-2004Prologue.png|Anthony holding book ClareandJosephinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare and Joseph ClareinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare GregPlayingGlockenspiel.png|Greg playing glockenspiel AwayinaManger-2004.png|"Away in a Manger" File:AnthonyPlayingSleighBells.jpg|Anthony playing the sleigh bells File:GregSingingAwayinaManger-2004.png|Greg singing File:Clare,JosephandLucia.png|Clare, Joseph and Lucia LuciaField.jpg|Lucia AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony playing trumpet JosephinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Joseph DominicinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dominic File:Clare,JosephandSeamus.png|Clare, Joseph and Seamus Lucia'sCloseup.jpg|Lucia's close-up File:SeamusClarkeinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Seamus the sheep File:MichaelandGenevieve.png|Michael and Genevieve File:Clare,JosephandJacob.png|Clare, Joseph and Jacob File:RachelTibbertsma.png|Rachel File:SineadandAlang.png|Sinead and Alang File:TheNativityPlayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Nativity Play File:SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam and Anthony File:SaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam File:ChristmasBarcarolle-Prologue.png|Anthony, Sam and Jeff File:SammyWammy.png|''"Take it, Sammy Wammy."'' File:JeffandSaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|''"Yeah, take it, Sammy Wammy."'' CaptainFeatherswordasaChoirConductor.png|Captain Feathersword as a choir conductor ChristmasBarcarolle.png|"Christmas Barcarolle" SamMoranSingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Sam singing File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Captain singing File:EverybodySingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Everybody singing File:EverybodyVocalizing.png|Everybody vocalizing Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-Prologue.png|Murray and Santa Claus ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Clare Field playing Red Starry Keyboard BenPlayingTambourine.png|Ben playing the tambourine Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper2.png|The Wiggles in top hats File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper3.png|The Wiggly Dancers playing music GregSingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Greg singing File:RyanSingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Ryan singing File:LucyPlayingDrums.png|Lucy playing the drums HenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry File:KatherinePatrickasHenrytheOctopus.png|Katherine as Henry the Octopus Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|"Henry's the Champion Christmas Wrapper" AnthonySingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Anthony singing File:RyanPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Ryan playing the blue Maton guitar HenryandtheWigglyElves.png|Henry and the Wiggly elves SamMoranandBrettClarke.png|Sam and Brett File:GregandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Murray File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper4.png|Henry, Santa and the elves File:SamandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Henry GregandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Anthony MurrayandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray and Jeff File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper5.png|The Wiggles dancing File:Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper6.png|Santa File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue.png|Greg, Murray and Ross Wilson File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue2.png|Greg asks Ross a question if a crown is too heavy to hold. File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue3.png|Ross answers yes so he takes it off File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue4.png|and gives it to Greg. File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue5.png|Greg holds the crown while falling down his knees! File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue6.png|Murray introducing "This Little Baby is Born Again" File:ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|"This Little Baby Is Born Again" File:TheOtherWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Other Wiggly Humans File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Captain singing File:RossWilsoninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ross Wilson LuciaFieldinAnthony'sHouse.jpg|Lucia in Anthony's house LuciaandMikiField.jpg|Lucia and Miki MikiKissingLucia.jpg|Miki kissing Lucia MikiandLuciaField.jpg|Miki and Lucia Platy-Myaker-DyarandMeryBol.jpg|Platy and Mery Creedence,OliverMoenoandAnthonyPaahi.jpg|Creedence, Oliver and Anthony JamesandMargaretPowell.jpg|James and Margaret XavierJohnandDeborahWatkins.jpg|Xavier and Deborah RossWilsonSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Ross singing File:MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray playing the red Maton acoustic guitar OscarNgandTippyKavalee.jpg|Oscar and Tippy ChristopherandJackieCannizarro.jpg|Christopher and Jackie Dylan,Alexis,JodiandEdwardWebster.jpg|Dylan, Alexis, Jodi and Edward AdingMajokandMayoumKur.jpg|Ading and Mayoum KatherineinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Katherine File:KristyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Kristy CariannandGiannaLeandro.jpg|Cariann and Gianna BenjaminandAngelaLloyd.jpg|Benjamin and Angela LoganandSarahDux.jpg|Logan and Sarah Myaker-P-MyakerandPlaty-Myaker-Dyar.jpg|Myaker and Platy JohnandSandraEdward.jpg|John and Sandra File:GregSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Greg singing File:EverybodySingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Everybody singing EmmaandMichelleGardiner.jpg|Emma and Michelle CariannandAnthonyLeandro.jpg|Cariann and Anthony ZacharyRiosecoandLouiseRoberts.jpg|Zachary and Louise WilliamandAngelaKyral.jpg|William and Angela File:CaterinainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Caterina AnthonyandtheMoguelFamily.png|Anthony and the Moguel Family File:ToOurLadyGuadalupe.png|Fernandito singing "To Our Lady Guadalupe" File:NocheDePaz(SilentNight)-Prologue.png|Anthony introducing "Noche De Paz (Silent Night)" File:NocheDePaz(SilentNight).png|"Noche De Paz (Silent Night)" File:TheMoguelFamily.png|The Moguel Family File:GregSingingSilentNight-2004.png|Greg singing File:AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:TheMoguelFamilySingingNocheDePaz.png|The Moguel Family singing in Spanish File:JulioSingingSilentNight.png|Julio singing File:TheWigglesandtheMoguelFamily.png|The Wiggles and the Moguel family JeffandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue.png|Jeff holding Christmas roses Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue2.png|Murray holding Christmas roses Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue3.png|Greg holding Christmas roses TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue4.png|Anthony holding teddy bear Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue5.png|The Wiggles holding roses and Dorothy File:GregSingingDorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|Greg singing File:LucyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Lucy File:AnthonySingingDorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|Anthony singing File:RyaninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ryan File:TheAwakeWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Awake Wiggles File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:BrettinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Brett File:GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg playing the Yellow Maton guitar File:TheOtherWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Other Wiggles File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain dancing File:DorothyEatingRosesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy eating roses File:Dorothy'sNameLetters.png|The Wiggly Dancers holding Dorothy's name letters File:Dorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|"Dorothy's Christmas Roses" File:DorothyDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglyDrumsetinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Drum Set File:AnthonyandMurrayholdingChristmasRoses.png|Anthony and Murray File:RedMatonGuitarandTheWigglyDrumset.png|Red Maton guitar and the Wiggly Drum Set File:Dorothy'sChristmasRoses2.png|The Wiggles playing music File:AnthonyinhisWinterClothes.png|Anthony in his winter clothes Murray,ChrisandJackie.png|Murray, Chris and Jackie File:ChrisandJackieInterviewing.png|Chris and Jackie interviewing MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray in his winter hat OComeAllYeFaithful-Prologue.png|Greg introducing "O Come All Ye Faithful" OComeAllYeFaithful.png|"O Come All Ye Faithful" File:GregSingingOComeAllYeFaithful.png|Greg singing File:SeamusinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Seamus marching File:JohnPaulinSanta'sRockin'!.png|John Paul marching File:SamMcFaddeninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam marching File:JeffPlayingAccordioninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff playing the accordion File:GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:RedMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Maton acoustic guitar File:AnthonyPlayingCongas.png|Anthony playing the conga drums File:GenevieveinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Genevieve File:OComeAllYeFaithful2.png|The Wiggly Dancers playing music File:JacobKyralinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jacob File:RyanPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ryan playing blue Maton acoustic guitar File:BenPlayingGlockenspiel.png|Ben playing the glockenspiel File:CarlainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Carla File:SineadMajokinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sinead File:OComeAllYeFaithful3.png|A baby shower GregandBarryWilliams.png|Greg and Barry Williams Greg,JeffandBarryWilliams.png|Greg, Jeff and Barry Williams TheNonrealisticWigglesandBarryWilliams.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Barry TheWigglesandBarryWilliams.png|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-Prologue.png|''"Wags, stop your barking!"'' Wags,StopYourBarking!.png|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!2.png|"Wags, Stop Your Barking!" WagsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags File:SamSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Sam singing File:BarryWilliamsSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Barry singing File:GregSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Greg singing File:WagsandBarryWilliams.png|Wags and Barry File:BeninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ben File:WagsandSaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags and Sam File:BrettSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Brett singing GregandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Wags WagsandTheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles dressing up as elves and Wags File:AnthonyasanElf.png|''"Thanks very much, Wags. You saved Christmas again."'' File:WagsPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags playing yellow Maton guitar File:DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard File:SantaClausPlayingUkulele.png|Santa playing ukulele Rockin'Santa.jpg|"Rockin' Santa" JohnFogertySingingRockin'Santa!.jpg|John singing MurrayandJohnFogertyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and John playing Maton guitars DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HenryandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry and Wags GregSingingRockin'Santa.jpg|Greg singing HenryPlayingTambourine.jpg|Henry playing tambourine WagsandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Wags and Murray playing Maton guitars File:RedMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Maton electric guitar File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue2.png|Murray File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue3.png|Greg File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue4.png|Jeff and Santa File:Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue5.png|"God bless you all and love your family." Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue.png|"Merry Christmas." Santa'sRockin'!-Credits.png|The credits SantaClausinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Santa in epilogue GreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in epilogue MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue File:MurrayandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy SamMoranandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry MurrayandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett GregandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Wags in epilogue JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue WagsandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain in epilogue CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Henry in epilogue RyaninSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Ryan in epilogue ClareinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Clare in epilogue BrettinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Brett in epilogue LarissainSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Larissa in epilogue DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in epilogue Henry,JeffandSamMoran.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Sam JeffandSaminSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue JeffFattandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and his baby nephew, Oscar Ng Anthony,MikiandLucia.jpg|Anthony, his wife Miki and their newborn baby daughter, Lucia MurrayandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Henry SamandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Murray Greg,Henry,WagsandSam.jpg|Greg, Henry, Wags and Sam TheOppositeWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue GregandJohnFogerty.png|Greg and John Fogerty TheWigglyGroupandBarryWilliams.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Barry Williams File:CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain and Anthony File:DorothyandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:DorothyandGreginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy and Greg File:GregandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Henry File:HenryandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:JeffandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags and Murray File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray and Captain File:RossWilson'sName.png|Ross Wilson's name WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Murray in epilogue CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Greg in epilogue Greg,WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Greg, Wags and Sam JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue AnthonyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheLandWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggly Group Bonus Clip: The Wiggly Dancers' Christmas Messages TheWigglyDancers'ChristmasMessages.jpg|"Our Special Christmas Messages to You" LarissainherChristmasMessage.jpg|Larissa in her Christmas message LarissaandLamby.jpg|Larissa and Lamby BrettinhisChristmasMessage.jpg|Brett in his Christmas message BrettandhisChristmasatHomeRecord.jpg|Brett and his "Christmas at Home" record LucyinherChristmasMessage.jpg|Lucy in her Christmas message LucyReadingaChristmasPoem.jpg|Lucy reading a Christmas poem BeninhisChristmasMessage.jpg|Ben in his Christmas message CathyinherChristmasMessage.jpg|Cathy in her Christmas message RyaninhisChristmasMessage.jpg|Ryan in his Christmas message MerryChristmas.jpg|"Merry Christmas" DVD Gallery Santa'sRockin'!.jpg|DVD Cover Santa'sRockin'!-Disc.jpg|Disc Santa'sRockin'!-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover Santa'sRockin'!-USVHSBackCover.jpg|US VHS back cover Santa'sRockin'!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover Santa'sRockin'!-USDisc.jpg|US Disc Santa'sRockin'!-DVDRe-release.jpg|Re-release cover Santa'sRockin!(UKDVDCover).jpg|UK DVD cover WP 20151023 013.jpg|Back cover WP_20160115_001.jpg|Inside cover 51Af48yqiRL._SY445_.jpg|US re-release DVD cover WP_20151030_056.jpg|US Re-release back cover WP_20151030_065.jpg|Disc WP_20151122_076.jpg|Hit Entertainment Mail WP_20151122_083.jpg|Back cover WP_20151122_098.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD WP_20151122_042.jpg|Inside of the insert WP_20151122_088.jpg|Back cover WP_20151122_085.jpg|Rules Guide 280677-D6_s.jpg|HK DVD Cover S-l8800.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover 10118490-0-the_wiggles_santas_rockin-dvd_b_14c09b94-bc34-41fe-8115-d81314c3a327.jpg|Back cover DVD Menu Gallery Songs Featured *Rockin' Santa! (Karaoke Christmas Songs version, Main menu) *Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong (Song selection menu) *Great Big Man in Red (Special Features menu) *Day of Joy, Day of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) (Trailers menu, America only) *Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) (Subtitles menu) Santa'sRockin'!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu Santa'sRockin'!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 Santa'sRockin'!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu Santa'sRockin'!-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers menu Santa'sRockin'!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu Promo Pictures TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance" CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and his crew CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ryan, Lucy and Santa CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!" Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and the Wiggly Dancers Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa and the Wiggly Dancers GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture.jpg|"Great Big Man in Red" GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture2.jpg|News Reporter and Santa Claus GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa doing a handstand GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture4.jpg|Santa doing a handstand GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture5.jpg|Santa and his elves PaulFieldandPeterDudkin.jpg|Paul Field and Peter Dudkin AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture.jpg|"Away in a Manger" AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture2.jpg|Clare and Joseph as Mary and Joseph AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture3.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture4.jpg|Clare and Joseph AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare and Carla AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture6.jpg|The Nativity Play AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture7.jpg|The kids AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture8.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture10.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture11.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture12.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia Jeff,AnthonyandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Anthony ChristmasBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Christmas Barcarolle" Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture.jpg|Henry, Santa and the elves Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture2.jpg|Santa Claus Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Elves Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Henry's the Champion Christmas Wrapper" Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles SaminSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam the Elf LarissainSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Larissa the Elf BrettinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Brett the Elf LarissainSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture2.jpg|Larissa the Elf ClareinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Clare the Elf Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture8.jpg|Maria and the Wiggly Elves ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Baby is Born Again" ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture4.jpg|Ross Wilson ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture5.jpg|"This Little Baby is Born Again" ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture6.jpg|"This Little Baby is Born Again" ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles, The Wiggly Dancers and King Mondo TheWigglesandKingMondo.jpg|The Wiggles and Ross Wilson TheWigglesandKingMondo2.jpg|The Wiggles and Ross Wilson PaulFieldandRossWilson.jpg|Paul Field and Ross Wilson Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Christmas Roses" Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture4.jpg|Greg Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Murray Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture7.jpg|Murray Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy under beach umbrella Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy drinking rosy tea Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture.jpg|"O Come All Ye Faithful" OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture2.jpg|John Paul OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture3.jpg|Seamus OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture4.jpg|Rebecca OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jacob OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture6.jpg|Genevieve OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture8.jpg|Alang and Sinead OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dominic OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dominic OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture11.jpg|Carla OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture12.jpg|The kids OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture13.jpg|A baby shower OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture14.jpg|A baby shower Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Barry Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Barry Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Greg and Jeff Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams BarryWilliamsinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Wags, Stop Your Barking!" Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture8.jpg|"Wags, Stop Your Barking!" Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" Rockin'Santa!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rockin' Santa!" Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Santa dancing Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa, his and elves and reindeer Santa'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture AnthonyandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Anthony and his Christmas present GregandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Greg and his Christmas present JeffandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Jeff and his Christmas present MurrayandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Murray and his Christmas present TheWigglyMascotsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Santa Claus Trivia *Ben Murray's hair is black instead of red. *Jeff's baby nephew, Oscar Ng and Anthony's wife Miki Field and daughter Lucia Field are seen in the end credits. *This video was released in the U.S. before it was released in Australia. *It is revealed that Dorothy loves teddy bears. *Anthony is not wearing his normal Wiggle pants in some parts. Instead, he is wearing a pair of Wiggly Dancers pants. *Henry cameos in this video despite his name being mentioned in Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper. However, he speaks in the prologue of this song on this album. *The widescreen version of the video was later released on iTunes in Australia. This is the last holiday video to be shot in fullscreen. *Paul Paddick does Santa Claus' voice dub. *This is the last holiday video to be released on VHS. *On the US DVD and VHS release, a commercial plays for the 'Wiggly Dancing Guitar" toy. *This video never appered in a TV series. *It is Greg's final Christmas video appearing. *In the prolouge of "Dorothy's Christmas Roses", Dorothy's voice from 2004-present is heard, but in the song her voice is swapped to her other voice played by Jacqueline Field from 2002-2003. *In the scene where Murray visits Jackie and Christopher Cannizaro in New York, you can see that Murray is wearing a different belt buckle and different trousers. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:2004 Category:DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers